Sailor Sun Comes In
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: A new girl starts going to Serena's school who seems to have a really high power level. Who could she be?


Sailor Sun Comes In

Author's note: I did not create any of the Sailor Scouts except Sailor Sun. I am not making a profit off any of my stories.

Molly and Serena sit in class. It is 8:15 a.m. Serena was yelled at for the 60 on her algebra test. Just then, someone walks in the door.

Teacher: Okay, class. We have a new student. This is Sunshine Aradia, and she just transferred here from America. Sunshine, why don't you go sit next to Serena.

The girl was about the same height as Serena, but she has shoulder-blade length brown hair and hazel eyes.

Serena: Hi. What school did you come from in America?

Sunshine turns to face Serena.

Sunshine: Hello. It was a school in New York. I like doing work on computers, and I really like math class.

Serena: Oh, well, why don't you come with me at lunch, and I'll introduce you to some of my friends? I have a friend who loves computers. Oh, by the way, this is Molly. She's been a friend of mine for a long time.

After class, Serena and Sunshine stop in the halls to compare schedules and find they have the same classes.

When it's time for lunch, Serena takes Sunshine to the cafeteria. For the first time, Serena is the first person there. Serena and Sunshine sit down. Serena senses a really high power level from Sunshine and can't wait to show her to Luna. Maybe she can figure it out.

Just then, Lita, Mina, and Amy show up. They are surprised that Serena is early for once.

Mina: You're early today, Serena? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

Serena: Thanks. Guys, this is Sunshine Aradia. She just transferred here from America.

Lita, Mina, and Amy say as they sit down: Hi.

They start eating.

Sunshine: Which of you likes computers?

Lita: Well, that would be Amy. She loves computers and math.

They talk a bit, and when lunch is over, Serena gets the feeling the others had felt the high power level.

After school, Luna and Darien will meet Serena outside the school. Serena decides that would be the best time for Sunshine to meet Luna and Darien.

When Sunshine and Serena walk out of the school, Darien and Luna are waiting near the road.

Serena walks up to them and kisses Darien on the cheek. Then she bends down to Luna.

Serena, whispering in Luna's ear: I felt a high power level from her. Can you read her and find out if she's from Jack or the Negaverse?

Luna: I'll try, Serena.

Serena: Sunshine, this is my boyfriend, Darien, and my cat, Luna. Do you want to come with us for a vanilla shake?

Sunshine: No, I have to get home. Thank you for showing me around school and introducing me to your friends. Bye.

Sunshine takes off as Darien, Serena, and Luna stare after her.

After the vanilla shake, Darien takes Serena home, where Luna is waiting for Serena.

Serena: Well, Luna? Did you get anything? Is she from Jack?

Luna: Well, I can't be sure, but I think she may be another Sailor Scout.

Serena: What?! Another Scout! No way!

Luna: Yes. She may be one of the two Sailor Scouts who's power is equal to yours. If I remember correctly, back in the Silver Millenium, Sailor Sun's mother was your mother's sister. Which would make her your cousin.

Serena: Wow! This is cool!

Luna: Serena, you can't tell anyone about Sunshine being Sailor Sun.

Serena: But why not? She's going to-

Luna: Because I said so. We are only to call on her in a time of great need for she will have such a great power. Do you understand me, Serena?

Serena mumbles: I guess so, Luna.

The next day, Luna reminds Serena not to tell the other Scouts about Sunshine.

Luna: Remember, Serena, tell no one about≈

Serena: Yes, Luna, I know. I won't tell anyone about her.

Luna: Good. Now, go to school. And remember, Sailor Scout meeting after school.

Serena: Okay, Luna.

After school, Serena meets Darien outside the school with Sunshine. Suddenly, there is a giant blast.

Serena: Darien, take Sunshine to the temple. Tell them Jack has struck again. Worse than ever before. I'll work on these guys. I love you. Now, hurry up.

Darien: But why take-

Serena: You'll find out at the temple. Now go! Waits until they are out of sight and hearing. Moon Crystal Power!

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

At the temple, Sunshine begins to ask Darien, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy what is going on.

Sunshine: Okay, what was that thing? And why did you leave Serena back there?

Luna and Artemis step forward, and Luna starts talking.

Luna: Well, you have heard of the Sailor Scouts, right?

Sunshine: What!! You can talk!! I must be hallucinating!!

Luna: No, you're not. Now, you have heard of them, right? And Tuxedo Mask?

Sunshine: Yes, but they're just cartoon characters. They're not real!

Artemis: Yes, they are.

Artemis and Luna look at Raye.

Raye: What, me first? Oh, okay, here goes. Mars Star Power!

Raye transforms into Sailor Mars.

Now Luna and Artemis look at Amy, Lita and Mina.

Amy: Mercury Star Power!

Lita: Jupiter Star Power!

Mina: Venus Star Power!

Now, Luna and Artemis look at Darien, and he takes his transformation rose out and transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

Sunshine: What!! You're real!! Oh, I should have known because of your names. But why did you bring me here? Why don't you go help Sailor Moon?

Luna: We will, but first I have to give you something.

Luna does a back flip; a locket appears and falls to the ground.

Luna: Now, hold this up and shout "Solar Star Crystal Power!"

While Sunshine transforms, the others look on in amazement and awe.

When finished transforming, she looks down at herself and gasps. She has a white suit with yellow stripes, white boots and gloves with yellow cuffs.

Sunshine: Cool! What color is the stone in my tiara?

Amy: White.

Luna: Inside your locket is the Imerium Sun Stone. It is a sister to the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Suddenly, the Scouts hear a giant blast and they start running in the direction of the blast.

Serena starts out with her "Moon Sceptre Elimination" attack and destroys a lot of the attackers, but they still come after her. Then Serena hears a laugh from Jack above her.

Jack: You think you can beat me, Sailor Moon? Come, all people, out of your houses and defeat Sailor Moon!

All the people of Tokyo came out of their houses and start to attack Sailor Moon. Then, Jack throws a large powerball at Sailor Moon. She tries to use her sceptre against him, but he blasts down at her again.

Sunshine: Solar Flare!

All of a sudden, a light blinds everyone except Jack and the other Scouts.

Serena turns to the Sailor Scouts and pulls out the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Serena: I love you all.

Serena changes to princess form as all her friends, including Sunshine, yells for her to stop.

Princess Serena: Cosmic Moon Power!

A pink light comes from the crystal and shoots at Jack.

The power of the crystal hurts Jack badly, but he is still flying in the air. Serena falls to the ground and whispers to her friends that she loves them before she closes her eyes and dies.

As Darien screams Serena's name, Jack is laughing hysterically above the Sailor Scouts.

Luna (quietly): Sailor Sun, you can help Sailor Moon. Close your eyes, look deep inside and say, "Living Solar Star!" It will bring Sailor Moon back to life.

Sailor Sun closes her eyes and looks deep inside herself. Finding the power, she opens her eyes.

Sailor Sun: Living Solar Star!

The other Scouts look at her in surprise. They don't know what Sunshine is doing, but they know something will going to happen.

Bolts of beautiful white light surround Sailor Moon, lifting her up into the air. Tuxedo Mask starts to run to Sailor Moon, but Sailor Sun held him back.

Sunshine: You touch her or try to take her away from the light and we will lose her for good. I won't be able to bring her back again.

Darien stops in his tracks.

Then the light sets Serena down on the ground. She opens her eyes, changes back to her Sailor suit, stands up and runs over to the other Sailor Scouts. Then, Luna tells Serena and Sunshine something.

Luna: Serena, Sunshine. To defeat Jack, you have to put your powers together. As cousins, your powers put together will keep each other alive while destroying Jack. But only you two. If the others try, they will be killed.

Sunshine: What have we got to lose?

Serena: Nothing, really. Let's do it.

They transform into their white and gold princess dresses.

Serena: Cosmic Moon Power!

Sunshine: Cosmic Sun Power!

A yellow and pink light swirl around Princess Serena and Princess Sunshine. All of a sudden, crescent moons and suns appear in the light and shoot at Jack.

Luna: They're going to pass out when they're done. Sailor Mars, get behind Sunshine; Tuxedo Mask, behind Serena. They should be done any second now.

Raye and Darien silently slip behind Sunshine and Serena.

Suddenly, Jack explodes into different parts of moon and sun dust. Serena and Sunshine pull apart their lockets and look at each other. Then they fall back into Darien and Raye's arms.

Later at the temple, Serena and Sunshine learn more about their past life and their current lives.

They also learn they are cousins in this life and that Sunshine has a twin sister.

But, sooner or later, another monster will come to wreak havoc. . . .

So, what do you think? That's my first Sailor Moon story I wrote, and I hope you like it. Sailor Moon says. . .See ya!! 


End file.
